Lo habían roto
by Chilinda
Summary: —Nadie dirá lo que pasó aquí, actuarán como si nada hubiera sucedido. Dudo que Tetsuya vuelva al club de Basket y eso será algo que deberemos aceptar. —Akashi dijo caminando de vuelta a las instalaciones del estadio. Más de uno tuvo la intención de quedarse y hacer algo, pero al final nadie lo hizo sabiendo que no tenían el derecho, ellos habían roto a su Tetsuya.


**Esta es una idea que me anda por la mente desde hacia bastante tiempo, pero ahora cuando vi el cap del anime en donde es la batalla en contra del amigo de kuroko supe que debía de darle vida.**

 **Descargo responsabilidades, nada de esto lo hago por valor monetario.**

 ** _Lo habían roto_**

* * *

Abrió la puerta de salida y movió la cabeza de lado a lado negando a lo que acababa de ver.

Y lo hacía porque _quería_ borrar de su mente aquella escena; _deseaba_ olvidar lo que había sucedido en esa cancha; _rogaba_ que nada hubiese pasado, que todo hubiera sido un sueño; quería, deseaba, anhelaba... poder regresar el tiempo unos cuantos minutos atrás.

Reaccionando tardíamente corrió lo más rápido que pudo con sus cansadas piernas mientras jadeaba de cansancio.

Y mientras lo hacía su mente regresó en el tiempo, a lo que acababa de pasar luego de terminar el partido en contra de su amigo de la infancia, del quien por años había hablado por mensajería y cartas con la promesa de volver a verse algún día y jugar un juego entre los dos. Y era que había finalizado, y el resultado había sido como un choque: 111-11, a favor de su equipo, de Teiko. Pero no lo sentía como una victoria, al contrario lo sentía como algo más amargo que cualquier otro fracaso que hubiera tenido antes. Más que el ser ignorado por todos a diario, más que no tener la resistencia para soportar un partido completo del deporte que amaba...

 _Más que el ser un jugador fantasma._

No había esperado: ni los aplausos, ni a sus compañeros de equipo, ni a la entrevista que sabía que vendría después, se había marchado como el fantasma que era y, ahora, apoyado en contra de una de las paredes del estadio no paraba de suscitar el partido en su mente.

Le dolía, y mucho.

—Me duele el pecho... —susurró, le costaba respirar correctamente.

Kuroko, casi sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano sobre el corazón, sintiendo un dolor que le quemaba por dentro y le hacía sentirse horrible, sucio, abominable, un _monstruo._ En su mente esas palabras se repetían una y otra y otra vez, no paraban, no tenían compasión alguna por él.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró en un tono triste y necesitado. Por un momento recordó las lágrimas y muecas de dolor en el rostro de su amigo al ver los resultados finales.

No comprendió al principio, pero comenzó a ver borroso, primero lentamente, hasta que fue aumentando no permitiéndole definir lo que se hallaba en frente de él. Estaba llorando, y no lo contuvo, desahogó todas sus penas, gritó tan fuerte como sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron y siguió llorando aún más luego. El dolor en su pecho era horrible, era pesado, insensible. No podía entenderlo ¿Por qué la gente que consideraba sus compañeros le habían hecho eso a Ogiwara-kun?

"¿ _No nos habías pedido que jugásemos en serio?_ "

Un hipeo se escapó de su boca y la realización le llegó con una mueca de amargura.

—Lo siento... —Miró al cielo sobre su cabeza—. Lo siento...

En su mente se disculpaba con su amigo por haberle hecho pasar por eso, sentía haber roto su promesa, y más importante, _sentía_ no haber sido un buen amigo...

 _—Lo siento..._

* * *

Akashi no dijo nada en ningún momento y su cara demostró menos. Sólo una persona que le conociera demasiado bien podría haber notado el leve fruncimiento de sus cejas.

No parecía críptico, en cambio su rostro demostraba la confusión de alguien que no comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

A su lado Aomine comenzó a golpear la pared frente a ellos, rápido, duro y dejando marcas de sudor en la misma. Descargaba la rabia que sabía que de una forma u otra debía ser liberada.

Porque si no iba a correr al lado del peli azul, lo abrazaría y sujetaría para probablemente nunca dejarle ir.

Kise soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y, en un intento de no salir corriendo y abrazar al chico en frente de él tal como evitaba Aomine, tuvo que apretar los puños con tal fuerza que terminó por traspasar su piel, sacándose un poco de sangre.

Claro que tener cicatrices no era algo que le preocupara mucho en esos momentos.

En cambio, a diferencia de todos, Midorima tenía el rostro completamente inexpresivo. Ajustó sus gafas, pero el movimiento fue tan fuerte que terminó por romper uno de los cristales. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de apretar entre sus manos el objeto de suerte ese día (un oso), por un momento parecía pensar seriamente el hecho de lanzarlo o no.

Al final Murasakibara no dijo nada y tampoco hizo ademán de moverse, pero, por primera vez de lo que podría considerarse su vida, dejó de llevarse chucherías a la boca mientras veía al sexto hombre de Teiko con la mayor atención que nunca había dado a algo _vivo._

Como si de verdad comprendiera el peso de sus acciones sobre el chico.

Ninguno dijo verbalmente nada, sólo vieron en silencio como el fantasma lloraba desconsolado, gritaba a la nada y luego pedía lo siento ha alguien que no se encontraba en ese momento ahí.

Porque suponían quién era ese alguien en el que Kuroko pensaba.

—Nadie dirá lo que pasó aquí, actuarán como si nada hubiera sucedido. Dudo que Tetsuya vuelva al club de Basket y eso será algo que deberemos aceptar. —Akashi dijo caminando de vuelta a las instalaciones del estadio, no volteándose a ver si su equipo le seguía o no.

Aunque no le importaba de igual forma.

Más de uno tuvo la intención de quedarse y hacer algo, arropar al de cabellos azules entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, que mañana iba a ser un nuevo día, que su amigo podría llegar a perdonarlo. Pero al final supieron que sería en vano, ellos habían roto a _su_ _Tetsuya_ , ellos eran los causantes de esas lágrimas y ellos eran los únicos que no tenían el derecho de consolarlo.

Un año después, los cinco jugadores se reunirían durante los partidos de selección, todos viendo asombrados y felices el como Seirin había de vuelto la sonrisa a su fantasma, como habían hecho que recuperara la confianza en sus compañeros de equipo.

Reparando el daño que _ellos_ habían causado.

Por eso al final, aunque más de uno le había pedido a Kuroko el que se uniera a su equipo, ninguno de ellos insistió cuando este se había negado a su petición, a sabiendas que ellos ya no tenían el derecho de tocarlo... de tenerlo.

Él ya no era el sexto hombre fantasma de Teiko, él era el sexto jugador fantasma de Seirin.

Y como les dolía admitir ese hecho.

* * *

 **Dejen follows, favorites, reviews lo que sea para saber que les gustó ^^!**

 **Bye...**


End file.
